Lost
by unbothered4
Summary: When your lost and have no recollection on how you got to where you are and you have no idea who you are. You wake up cold and alone , what can you do, How do you survive or can anyone help you find who you truly are. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS CASANDRA CLARE DOES ...


It's a chilly night in Hollow woods you can feel the wind blowing through the trees making a rustling sound with the leaves, you can hear the Wolves howling at the full moon. The woods are like a forbidden forest where the towns people say that it is haunted with demons and killer animals that they say who ever steps into the woods never return and if they do their bodies were drained of blood or they were bitten so bad that they bled out. These stories been around for centuries no one has had proof of anything but those who did believe would stay clear of the woods.

Most people believe that if you ended up in the woods it was for some reason like you was part of that world that people would tell stories about they would say you are connected to the woods in some way or to the things that lived in it and others would say if you went on your own then that meant you had a death wish and you just wanted something bad to happen to you but for Clary she didn't know any of this not even anything about herself it's like her whole life was erased the only knowledge she has of herself is just her name everything else she wouldn't be able to tell you even if you asked.

Clary woke up feeling drained her body hurting and her body feeling so cold she wants to open her eyes but the pounding of her head is preventing her from opening them and she can feel like she is going under like if something is pulling her into unconsciousness, As she starts to allow herself to get pulled under she feels a gust of wind sweep over her causing her to shiver and with that movement she feels something pressing hard into her back and she knows she should get up but her body is protesting for her to rest she ignores her body and her head and slowly open her eyes.

Once she opens her eyes she starts to feel panic rise in her and she starts feeling her heart pounding in her chest it is pounding so fast that she is starting to hear it beating in her ears she can see the night sky and a bunch of tall trees.

Clary slowly rises to her feet noting her hurt ankle and takes in her surroundings only to see a bunch of trees and darkness the only light she has is from the bright full moon she looks down to see her grey hoody she has on is dirty and her black leggings ripped at the knee and her grey converse is filthy and looks like there is blood smeared on it. Clary's heart starts beating even faster as all these questions starts flowing in her head How did she get here?, Why would she be left here hurt?, Why would someone want to hurt her?, Why can't she remember anything but her name she was pulled out of her questioning thoughts by a howling which sounded pretty close which caused her to be more frightened and she starts to move she had no idea where she was going or a destination in mind all she knew was she had to get out of there and find some where safe.

As she moved slowly through the woods you could hear the crunching of leaves as Clary limps her way around after a while she comes across a clearing to a dirt road or more like a path not knowing where it is going or where exactly she is, Clary decides to follow the path but she needs to try and get out of these trees into the opening and as she goes through some of the trees she trips over a rock and ends up putting more pressure on her hurt foot causing her to scream out in pain and fall hitting her knee on a few rocks and branches causing a bruising pain on her knee she glances at her ankle to see it is swollen she starts to take deep breaths trying to control her breathing she feels like just giving up and staying put but if she don't move now she might end up frozen to death.

So, with one last deep breath she gets back on her feet without putting to much pressure on her injured one and she moves forward again about 15 minutes later she is on the path. The path has two ways which is to her left side or her right side she is not sure which way leads where because on both sides you see more trees her gut is telling her to stay put and wait to see if someone is looking for her but she doesn't even know if she has family or even friends while her heart is urging her to go right like there is an invisible force or string pulling her in that direction so with a sigh she decides to go right and as she limps through the night it starts getting colder and the howling seems closer than before like it's a few feet away which causes Clary's panic to rise and she tries to move more faster getting herself out of breath and trying her hardest not to press on her injured foot as she moves further past some more trees.

After a while you can see it started to get foggy and you can see a cloud of smoke as you breathe, and it seems it got much colder than it was moments ago. Clary starts slowing down because she is having trouble breathing and it seems to hurt more when she is breathing as heavy as she is at this moment and as her breathing becomes slower and she makes her way through the fog she can see that the path lead her to a cabin which looks like it has a few floors but as she looks at the cabin she feels a cold shiver run through her that she even feels it in her spine.

The cabin looks abandon, there are no lights on you can see cobwebs everywhere the few stairs that are there look like they need repairing one of the windows on top look cracked and she feels as though she should just turn around and try the other way because she doesn't know what is in there and doesn't want to take the chance of something else happening but she feels her body drawn to the cabin that she doesn't notice she was already moving until she hears the creek of the steps under her which causes whatever spell she was under to break and snap her back into the now and her steps to falter right on the first step and feel the fear to creep up even more and stop her from going any further.

Clary decides she needs to rest and can't go the other way because walking this way was long and she doesn't want to be out any longer then she already has been so with a sigh she limps up the rest of the stairs hearing it creek with every step she takes and moves towards the door that looks old. As she gets closer to the door she feels like someone is watching her which she doubts but that doesn't stop her from looking back just to make sure no one is watching her and she tries to look into the trees on both sides of the path but with the fog its making it a little more difficult for her to see so she just turns back around to see that the door is open a crack she is not sure if it was already open before she turned around so she just ignores her questioning thoughts that is telling her not to go in and she starts paying more attention to the pull, the feeling that is telling her to keep moving forward and that this is right and moves forward.

Clary places her small pale hand on the door and opens it very slowly hearing it groan loudly she glances inside and she sees it is completely dark, she takes a tentative step inside and hears the floor board creek under her weight so she slowly limps inside trying to make sure she doesn't fall over anything and searches for the light switch once she finds it the light comes on she looks up at it because it's making like this buzzing noise and then it starts to flicker. Clary glances back down and stares in shock because the inside doesn't look anything like the outside the inside of the cabin looks like something out of a fairy tale while the outside makes it look abandon and haunted the inside looks rich and beautiful the light above Clary may flick but there are lights that came on with the one above that are the on the walls, there are two on the left wall by the entrance to her left which is probably to the living room while there is one in front of the stairs that is to her right the stairs has a red carpet on them with a cherry wood railing but it doesn't look like anyone has been there it maybe well-kept but there is no trace that someone has been there and there is this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that is screaming something is off.

Clary moves to her left to go through that entrance, so she can see if anything could trigger something or see if there is any sign of this cabin belonging to someone like photos, maybe a phone with numbers on it or anything. Once through the entrance she searches for a switch and turns on the lights and looks into the room to see a bunch of sheets over all the furniture which only confirms that Clary was right that it seems like no one lived there or they haven't been there for a while and plus it practically in the middle of nowhere in the woods surrounded by a bunch of trees with no one around who would want to live here with no communication to the outside.

Clary looks around the room and she doesn't see no photos or any phone she moves towards the fire place that's across from one of the furniture's that looks like a sofa covered with a sheet to see that there are a bunch of picture frames but no pictures that's a little odd why have these up without pictures but she can't seem to question it any further because she's starting to feel an intense throbbing pain from her hurt ankle and a sharp bruising pain coming from her knee. Clary decides to go up the stairs to find somewhere to rest for a while until she's able to get back into shape and after she rest awhile she will look around some more and maybe even try to find a place with people.

Once up the stairs she sees about three doors to her left one straight ahead and three to her right she looks at each door in turn they are all the same she goes towards one of the doors to the right and then she feels like there is a force that stopped her and is urging her to the door straight ahead she feels like her mind is probably playing tricks on her but decides to just go with the pull she feels inside her towards that room it has to mean something or it probably her gut feeling telling her she shouldn't go in there and to ignore the feeling but she can't be too sure because from the moment she woke she can't remember a thing about herself and it's not like she got anything to lose because she can't remember so why not right.

As soon as she gets to the door she has that sickening feeling again that there is a presence or like someone is watching her which causes her to shiver and out of habit look over her shoulder to see nothing she sighs and turns back around because she should of heard if the door open or if someone was in here because it is deadly quiet so she just believes it's her paranoia getting to her so she moves forward into the room and turns the light on and sees she is in an all plain white room with a king size bed with two black nightstands on both sides of the bed with a small lamp on them and across from the bed is a large black double dresser against the wall between two doors that are in the room which she believes are both closet's.

Clary moves to one of the doors in the room to see what's inside the closet only to see it's not a closet but a full bathroom with two sinks a glass shower in the corner a round bath next to the shower and a toilet on the other side across from the shower and bath and a few feet away from the sinks. Clary then steps out the bathroom to go to the other door only to be met with a walk-in closet filled with men clothing and they look pretty expensive but Clary doesn't want to go through the clothes or anything right now so she goes back into the room to the dress to see if she can find a shirt to wear so she can clean herself up and rest, she finds a white t-shirt 3 sizes too big and goes back into the bathroom to start a hot bath she sees strawberry salt bath and bubble bath and poor them into the water that is starting to fill up then she moves to the sink to look in the cabinet to see if she can find a first aid kit she finds it and also some painkillers.

Clary goes back to the bath and turns the water off then strips completely placing her clothes in the hamper in the corner by the door and gets into the strawberry salt scented bubble bath she starts with her good leg and then her injured foot once its inside the water she hisses at the pain because it has an open gash that she didn't notice until she took her shoes off then she slowly lowers herself down a little more because of her knee then she lays back to enjoy the warmth of the bath after a few moments she feels her body relax and she closes her eyes trying to figure out how she ended here but then she groans in frustration because even if she tried to think or figure it out she would come up blank because she can't even remember anything about herself so how can she figure out how she got there if she can't even remember if she has any family or friends it's pointless to figure anything else out.

So with a sigh she starts thinking about how long she might be out here in the middle of nowhere in this abandon cabin she doesn't even know what month it is but she know it's cold but it can't be that cold if she woke up in a hoody and leggings but then again maybe who ever left her out here to die didn't allow her to get any warmer clothes or they maybe even took her from her home she is so confused and frustrated because she wish she could remember something anything but it hurts so much to keep stressing about it so she decides to let the water go down and turn the faucet back on so she can wash herself with the body wash.

Once she's done washing herself she steps out and slowly limps to the door to pull off a towel that is hanging in the back of it after drying and placing the shirt on that she took from the dresser she moves to sit on the lid of the toilet and starts tending to her wounds first she puts a ointment on the gash on top of her foot then she places a gauze over it and holds it down by wrapping her foot and ankle in an ace bandage and she puts ointment on her knee with a Band-Aid she also notice that her injuries have really bad bruises on them and finally she moves to the mirror to see the cut on her head so she puts some ointment on it and puts a large Band-Aid over the cut as well noting a bump and after she's done she pours herself a glass of water and takes two of the pain killers and moves to the room and over to the window hoping to see a sign of life like other people.

Clary doubts it though because it's still dark out, there is a bunch of fog in the air so when she gets to the room window all she sees is the full moon still is up there is a little fog in the air but what wasn't there before is now there which is a pack of wolves at the edge of the woods near the tree line as she stares out at them there is one that stands out that looks like a brown and gold which looks very beautiful the pack looks like they are smelling for something and as if sensing her watching them intensely the brown gold one turns and meets her gaze and her breath catches because it has red eyes with a little gold in it then the wolf turns to the other wolves and they seem to run back into the woods but before the brownish gold one runs into the woods it turns back to me and its eyes glow brighter and its teeth show before it sets off with the rest of its pack

With not much else to do she turns back around and moves to the king size bed and gets in while avoiding her hurt leg once under the covers she feels warm and relaxed and turns the lamps off and lets the exhaustion take over with only one hope.

Which is she hopes her dreams will give her some type of indication of what the hell is going on or who the hell she is with that hope in mind she lets sleep take over her completely.

* * *

 **Authors Note: HELLOOO to my lovely readers hope the new year is well for you guys so far, I just want to say I appreciate you all and I am glad I have all your support and inspiration to continue my writing.**

 **I want to say that I have lost a little interest in my first fanfic that's why I ended up writing my second story and then this idea came to me and now we have this story that you just finished reading.**

 **Please leave me a REVIEW of what you think but also let me know how you guys are doing because I care about you guys a lot because you take time out of your life to read my stories when you can be doing something so much BETTER with your time so THANK YOU.**

 **I am still working on my exams and now I am working so I try my best to keep up with my chapters or my writing but PLEASE bear with me because it's a little hard to write a full chapter dealing with a 2-yr. old and a 7-month-old that is breastfeeding, so I take longer writing a chapter then I should.**

 **It took about 2wks to just write this, so I am SORRY for those who are waiting for my chapters to my other stories I am trying my best, but I am grateful for you guys.**

 **Until next time! XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **~UNBOTHERED.**


End file.
